Someone I used to know
by mimuranda
Summary: They thought they were left alone, their respective sides too scared to deal with them anymore. And indeed they were. For a few years. But then they came for them. They they used the love they had for humans. They destroyed them. Crowley knows that. There is nothing left now. Only hell on earth, its ruler, and his new partner. Someone he used to know. Someone he used to love.


**PROLOGUE: THE LIGHTBRINGER**

_"Why?" _

It was what he had always wondered. Why things where made the way they were, why humans were going to be created, why God herself never talked to him anymore. Why had he make all those beautiful stars for them? - not that he didn't enjoyed creating them -.

He seeked knowledge. But he never had pretended to do it in a mieschievous, evil way. He only wanted to know. Curiosity filled him like a river that has not beginning nor an end. And he knew, he was not the only one.

For millenias, he always thought that, sooner or later, he will find answers. But it never came.

One day, he went tired of just asking. Plus, the other angels (particularly the archangels, who where too much fond on rules) were getting nervous about his conitnuous asking. Michael always looked at him as if she wanted to cut his throat with her flamming sword. Probably she did. He never had asked her, and now the archangel was dead.

A fell of hatred filled him for the inside, and the pression he left in his chest almost became unbeareable.

He hated her. God. Such a liar, such a traitor. She proclamed she cared for them, for all the creatures of the creation, but the truth was she had abandoned them long ago. She didn't even was there for his trial. His fall.

After more than 6000 millenia, he thought that he will finally had his revenge. He didn't because of his rebelious son...and hehad been so angry about that. So fuckin' angry he could have devastated earth only by himself. He dind't instead. He took of his massive, impressive body as Satan, and then went to his room. And then, the fallen angel had looked his feathures on the miror. The angelic face, the black, silk-like, long hair, the dark blue eyes. The pale skin. The light glow that still emerged from that skin.

He still looked like an angel. Like the most beautiful of them, like the morning star he had been on Heaven. He closed his eyes and a scream of despair echoed in the the room. He glanced at the mirror again. His wings. They were not wings anymore, din't have been since he was cast out of Heaven. They were only mere bones with a few bleeding feathers. The bleed since his fall, and they always hurted so much. Such a deep wound that went from the top of those limbs to his very soul. That will hurt forver.

He throw the first thing he found againts the mirror, breaking it. I couldn't breath normally, and the funniest thing was he didn't need to breathe.

That day, as the tears dropped out of his blue eyes for the first time six thousand years, Lucifer renounced to a war. He renounced to revenge.

Such a pity the other side didn't agree with him.

Maybe Adam had stopped the Apocalypse as it had been prophetised, but Gabriel had found a way to have the war he wanted, to realease the horsemen.

And it had been devastating.

For both Heaven and Hell, but most of all for Earth. It was simple, the moment the war had begun ,God herself left them. She didn't even told Heaven, but every single soul felt it, and _he_ felt it. It was like falling again.

She left with only a few hundreds of humans, her _protégés._ Knowing who she choosed and why them was almost impossible. And dind't mattered anymore. Nobody knew where she went, but he had his own idea. God had always been like that. Selfish. Keeping things to her. He was pretty sure she had flee, in order to beggin again somewhere. Maybe in another galaxy, maybe in another entire universe she could created again. Who knew.

They were damned, they had always been. But the angel didn't know until then. That was the difference. The truth was unbereable for most of them. Some of them just died of sorrow and betrayal. As for the others...they just go feral.

Most of them were already cruel and merciless but they became real monsters. Others had to deal with the despair.

That gave advantage to Hell, at least at the beginning.

As for humans...they were just left to theirselves. As they had always been. Well, not exactly, as they had protectors at the moment. And at the beginning, they had done a wonderful job protecting the human race. But as the war became more agressive and lasted in time, they were overwhelmed by the situation. They couldn't avoid the collateral damages.

He turned over his bed and looked at the other ethereal being with whom he was sharing it. He was deeply asleep. He liked that. Liked sleeping. He passed one of his hands among the beautiful hair of his companion. Guilt washed over him, but he dismised that feeling very quickly. It was not his fault if he loved humans too much. If he liked their customs and world. If he was still too fond of his past life.

\- Hey - he murmured, caressing his face, but a feel of deep pain on his arm made him stop. He clenched his jaw. It still hurted.

He knew he should be dead.

After his recent battle against Gabriel, he was deeply wounded. Almost dead. He had impregned his sword in holy water. That bastard. And he had cut him deep with it. He had to admit he never thought that little voilet-eyed egoistical angel whould have the guts to directly attack him. He was not a warrior. It had been always most a leader-kind, he prefered not to do the hard work himself.

Thats why he had taken him by surprised. He remebered the cry of despair of Beelzebub, the scream of so many demons and angels around him.

And then, the noise of another sword, and the screams cessed. Then he heard only the fight noises, and how everybody was mumbling. He couldn't see who had defended him, his vision was blured by the pain , and the sweat and blood falling from his forehead. Now he understood that everybody had been in shock, when they had saw _who _was protecting him in silent, killing fury.

\- Hey- answered the other one. His stunning eyes looked at him with amusement and worry. Lucifer didn't know when he had beginning to feel worry for him. Usually they only showed disgust, disdain and thirst of revenge. And passion. And lust. Maybe Hastur was right. Maybe they were passing too much time together. Not that he cared what that toad had to say.

\- Does it still hurt you? - he asked, and his voice was so soft and caring. A souvenir of the being he had been. Full of goodness - you shouldn't move. Your wounds are still open -

\- Couldn't sleep -he answered - to many memories. Dreams... - The other man moved towards him, his face with light wrinkles around his eyes giving him such a lovable expression Lucifer asked himself how the_ other one _hadn't died of love for him. Maybe he had, and that was the aweful, horrible truth that make all that madness possible. Maybe he was dead, his very essence destroyed, and was the reason he had him there, with him, kissing his lips and hugging him with his strong arms. The arms of a warrior.

\- You shouldn't move - he repetead.

\- I am really thankfull you saved me, but I do not need a babysitter - he answered slightly embarassed. He reached for another kiss. His lips where warm, and soft, and so fuckin' delicious. It felt so good and so damn wrong being kissing him. It was so different being kissing the other one. And somehow, if he deepned the kiss, he could still find him.

The coolness and agressive bit of the snake. Even if it had been so long ago, he still missed those kisses. He knew his companion looked for the same thing, not for the same reasons of course - that he also could feel that if they were together, they would be closer to the beloved one.

He wanted to laught. What a vicious relationship they were having, and the worst was they were doing it freely. Knowing it will hurt them.

\- I'll do as long as I need to. We need the ruler of Hell in whole stenght. I need you strong -

Lucifer nodded. He knew it. He nedded him stong so he could afford his revenge...so they both could. Because even if he hadn't suffered the same deep pain than him, he needed that revenge too. It was the only way to evacuate his frustation.

-I am supposed to have a reunion with Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeous - he breathed against the other neck,as he slightly bited and kissed him. - And I have to take care of Adam, too -

His companion grew a bit appart and looked him in the eyes.

-Let me go. I'll do it for you. You must rest, and I have to use my recent given title. And about Adam...well I think he still likes me a bit -

Lucifer frowned. He doubted.

-Just let me take care of everything, my dear - he smiled, a sad, painful smile.

Lucifer nodded, as he saw how his partner left the bed, miracled on some clothes - a fierce, black armor - and extended his powerful, catch-breathing, _white _wings.

-I trust you, Aziraphale - he said as the former angel left. _Even if I shouldn't. _


End file.
